Shallow Sleep
by Depraved Doll
Summary: Domino is plagued with feuding vampires, unbeknownst to its inhabitants the war rages below the city streets, two boys must face their destiny as the fight reaches boiling point, re vamped vic many new pairings please r&r contains yaoi, previously Regret
1. Chapter 1

_**Regret**_

_**Author- **_Depraved Doll

_**Rating- **_M ish

_**Summary- **_Yami is the target of a dangerous crazed Vampire thief that keeps his motives close to his chest, Seto is a hunter tracking the thief, but what are they hiding? YYxSK Prideshipping

A/N- YAY new fic and it's Prideshipping, the chapters may be short because I'm having to write them on my mums laptop upload them and delete them in the space of a few hours as my computers broken (sigh) it's a hard life for me, he he, well I hope it's ok and you enjoy and let me known what you think… sankyuu…

_**Prologue**__**- Saviour **_

Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could see someone that was so familiar to him but that he had never seen before and for the last few months he had constantly felt eyes on him watching him, felt that he was being followed everywhere he went, felt as though he was loosing his mind and though he was trying to convince himself that it was nothing more than paranoia he knew that it was so much more. He could feel it in the very depths of his being, someone, something, was following him home every night, but in the darkness of the autumn evenings he was unaware of how close to him the being actually was, so he walked a little faster.

This particular night it seemed somewhat closer than usual so much so that every once in a while he felt breath on the back of his neck and prayed to a God he didn't believe in that it was nothing more than a warm breeze. He was so desperate to get home that little bit faster that he decided to take a shortcut down a nearby alley way, all but running as he went. A hand reached out for him, grabbing hold of his small wrist and clenching it tightly in a bone shattering grip. He winced pulling against the grip and trying to flee from a strength that was several times greater than that of his own.

It began to feel as though if he pulled too hard against the force of the other then his hand would be torn clean off from his petite wrist. A hand snaked around him before he had a chance to do anything else. The skin of his attacker gently swept across his neck and jaw, sharp, slightly elongated nails began to dig into the soft flesh of his face and throat keeping him firmly against the other, unwilling to move in case he were to cut his throat or snap his neck.

The other began to speak to him, muttering something in what was little more than a whisper but the pounding of his heartbeat resounding in his ears meant that he couldn't make out a single thing of what was being said, he briefly wondered if that was for the best.

Part of him wanted to scream but something inside of him told him not to and he listened to that part as though it was some sort of guardian that would ensure him getting out of this situation alive and well. Once again he prayed to that God who he had shunned his entire life, begging him for some sort of miracle. His attacker chuckled slightly.

"Even if you had the strongest of faiths it wouldn't save you now," he chuckled into his ear, hissing somewhat as he spoke, like some sort of demon. The captive struggled somewhat now, trying anything to escape from the grip that the other had on him. Nothing he did seemed to work or even phase the other enough to make his grip loosen by a minimal half an inch.

"They always think they have a chance…" he chuckled darkly, "you… you… I have very big plans for." He explained, voice still just above a whisper, "ever thought you were being watched little one?" he asked, and his captives eyes widened at the realisation that it had been this man stalking him, watching him, all this time. "No… no… it wasn't me, not all the time anyway, I'm following the one following you, why is he watching you I wonder?" He asked chuckling, piercing the boys pale neck with his nails just enough to draw blood and make him yelp. His attackers hand immediately closed over the youth's mouth. "Ssh now, wouldn't want to attract any attention."

The boy started to thrash in the mans grip once more, screaming beneath the hand clasped over his lips in what seemed to be an air tight seal. A knife appeared in his line of vision and he immediately stopped thrashing against his attacker, almost attempting to sink into him to put some much needed distance between himself and the metal of the blade that was held just in front of his eyes. The attacker then used it to trace a line down his captives back.

"Tell me why he follows you?" He demanded, slicing the shirt and drawing blood from the line he had sketched onto the others back.

"Who? I don't know," The boy muttered into his attacker's hand,

"Why do you make me hurt you?" He asked with a malicious chuckle, placing the blade against the choker around the boy's neck, a wall of tears shimmered in the crimson eyes but the youth refused to let them fall. He may have been scared and about to die but he wasn't a wimp and he wasn't about to start acting like one now. The man smirked and cut the material of the choker allowing it to fall to the floor, the boy closed his eyes tightly at the sudden movement near his throat.

"Oh well then," he smirked against the boys throat, opening his mouth and sinking the elongated fangs into the soft flesh of the teen, the boy screamed out against the hand that kept him firmly in place, one singular tear escaping a crimson eye and trailing down a pale cheek as he kept telling himself that this wasn't real, that it was a terrible dream and that he would wake up from it soon. It didn't feel like a dream and though he hoped that it was deep down he knew that it just couldn't be. The blood trickling down his neck was far too real for that.

His vision just started to blur, unconsciousness clawing at him attempting to drag him into a deep sleep from which he knew he would never wake up from. Something moved out of the shadows in front of him, he could just make out the form of a figure dressed in black as his vision swam.

Something was muttered between two distinct male voices but the boy was too far into unconsciousness to be able to comprehend it. As his vision continued to fade he registered hearing what he believed to be a gunshot and then he could register himself falling. He waited for the impact of the ground when he met it but it never came, an arm caught him instead. Strangely the moment that he felt that arm supporting his waist he knew that everything was going to be ok and that seemed to make him panic more than the whole ordeal he had just been through.

As crimson eyes fought to stay open for a little bit longer, desperate to see whose care he had fallen into, he saw a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes staring down on him, and swore that he heard the words, 'I'm sorry' fall from his saviours lips and then his eyes closed and he fell into the darkness that consumed his mind.

Once again he prayed to that God that he was so sure he didn't believe in to allow him to wake if only just to see those eyes once more time.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ok well there's the prologue next chapter will be longer and better just setting the mood and ran out of time really, (sigh) well I hope you enjoyed and would be kind enough to leave me a review saying what you thought, I hope there are no mistakes, _

_Thank you DD_

_xxx_


	2. Awaken

_**Regret**_

_**Author- **_Depraved Doll

_**Rating- **_M ish

_**Summary- **_Yami is the target of a dangerous crazed Vampire thief that keeps his motives close to his chest, Seto is a hunter tracking the thief, but what are they hiding? YYxSK Prideshipping

A/N- my own laptop is fixed thanks to me, YAY, I'm so clever he he, ok next chapter introducing more characters and more plot be prepared for my favourite character in the show to make his appearance I hope you enjoy…

**TO THE MUCH LOVED REVIEWERS…**

**Blue September- **My first reviewer, have a cookie n.n, thank you very much for taking the time to read and reply, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last if not more so, thank you and hope to hear from you again soon,

**Arsinen-**Second reviewer n.n thank you very much too and you may also have a cookie n.n, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chappie and hope you enjoy this one and the others to come, I hope that you continue to enjoy the fic!

ARIGATOU (bows) this chapter is dedicated to you two lovely people n.n

_**Awaken**_

Crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, deep ebony lashes blinking wildly to clear the slightly blurred vision that was a result of a long and deep sleep. Upon the scarlet depths clearing the large room that he was currently residing in came into view, definitely not his room, was the first thing that he could fully comprehend. In fact it was about three or four times the size, the bed alone was about the size of his room at home. He was lying in the biggest four-poster bed that he had ever had the privilege to be less than five meters away from. Black silk sheets were draped over him, black net curtains surrounded him, suspended from the carved mahogany bed poles that reached up to the ceiling.

He glanced to his left to see French windows leading to a slightly open balcony, the sun just starting to set, slowly tumbling from the sky to disappear below the horizon into the sea. He briefly wondered how long he had been asleep for, then wondered where he was, he noted that his chest had been bandaged and his neck as well. Slowly but surely the events of the last evening that he could remember before he had awoken in this room flooded into his mind. As he grappled to believe that it had all been a horrible dream, all the current evidence conspired against that idea, crushing it immediately.

He sat up, propping himself up with his hands, shifting his weight slightly as he attempted to get to the edge of the bed and leave the confines of the soft mattress and warm blankets that felt so perfect against his skin. Just as he reached the side of the bed, his feet touching the cool carpeting of the floor, a soft calm voice called out to him from somewhere in the shadows of the large room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," was the gentle warning that the voice extended to him. He just ignored it and tried to stand collapsing the minute his weight shifted off of the bed. He was caught once again, an arm supporting his waist and preventing him from collapsing on the floor. He was gently set back on the bed, slowly raising his gaze to glance up at his saviour. Those same icy blue eyes that he had been seeing even in his long deep sleep since the second he had seen them were staring at him now.

For the first time he saw the face surrounding those blue eyes, the face of his saviour, pale skin and light brown hair, dark eyelashes, high cheekbones. The man was beautiful, skin as perfect as that of a porcelain dolls. Eyes almost eerie in the deep blue that almost seemed to glow out from the dark eyelashes that framed them. He felt like he had lost the ability to speak, like the man had stolen his voice. The man just smirked slightly.

"I told you not to, you've lost a lot of blood you're considerably weaker than usual, just rest and recuperate for awhile, I don't mind loaning you this room for a while I have many more to use for myself." He said, a slight smile pulling at the sides of his lips. Yami just shook his head, immediately regretting it as his head swam, his vision fading slightly but returning a few seconds later.

"No I need to go home my family will be worried,"

"Don't worry I've cleared things up with them, told them I was a friend and that you'd be staying with me for a while whilst we caught up, they seemed most accepting of this." He explained as he stood to his full height and leant against the towering bedpost.

"What? How? Who gave you the right? Who are you?" Yami demanded to know all but yelling,

"My name is Seto Kaiba, and I'm the man who saved your life, a little gratitude would be nice, I didn't have to step in and stop him when I did." Seto explained casually a know it all smirk gracing his lips.

"I didn't ask you to, I don't even know you,"

"You know me better than you think," he said nothing further just stalked off and sat down behind a large desk that was stood in the far corner of the room. The light in the room was dim now, only a few lamps bringing light into the large chamber the sun having set completely leaving a moon and a few twinkling stars to light the nights sky and anything currently residing underneath it.

"How long have I been asleep?" Yami asked rubbing his eyes,

"Almost a day," was the curt reply and he did not expand on that, and suddenly silence fell over them both.

A slight chuckling and clapping came from the slightly a jar doors leading out onto the balcony, the black silk curtains that were blowing in the nights breeze and the darkness outside concealing whoever it was that was standing there. Seto rose immediately, producing a gun and holding it in front of him, aimed as he slowly moved towards the windows. He pulled the curtains back and switched on the ceiling lights as he did so, revealing a man dressed all in black stood on the railing of the balcony. He smiled and raised his hands as if to show he was unarmed.

"Whoa, calm down my trigger happy friend, you wouldn't shoot me would you, I'm so sweet and innocent after all and I was only dropping by to check that you were ok." A smirk pulled at the lips of both of the men, as the stranger dropped down from the railing and onto the balcony, pushing past Seto and walking into the room. "Don't invite me in then, if I was waiting on you I'd freeze to death." The man whined playfully chuckling afterwards and winking at the brunet.

"Did you forget that you were cold blooded again? Why does that keep happening to you?" Seto shot the other just rolled his eyes.

"Not as cold blooded as my dear Dragon, maybe that's why we get on so well," he stepped closer to Seto and the brunet just smirked, staring directly at the other, definitely not about to back down. Yami just watched raking his eyes over the form of the stranger that seemed to know his saviour so well.

He was attractive, porcelain skin; paler even then Seto's which probably would have seemed unhealthy if it were on anyone else. Jet black hair pinned back that contrasted so harshly and yet so beautifully with the ashen tone of his skin. His eyes were rimmed with the darkest of eyelashes and blackest of eyeliners and when he turned to look directly at him his eyes were two dark green emeralds staring directly into Yami's soul. He was cat-like in a sense. Beautiful, mesmerising.

"Oh, you have company I see, I believe we've met, though you won't remember," He smirked and to Yami it seemed that they were speaking in riddles. The green-eyed man, stepped away from Seto then, ignoring him as if they had never been speaking to each other. He stalked over to Yami, long black coat, trailing behind him as he walked. "Hello again," he smirked, extended a hand, "My name is Otogi Ryuuji," Yami placed his hand in the other mans, shaking once.

"Hey," then silence,

"He likes to talk," Ryuuji joked, glancing back at Seto,

"Not everyone is as loud as you Ryu,"

"You rarely complain," he smirked and Seto just rolled his eyes, "joking aside, you've blown it my friend." The black haired man muttered, smile falling from his features. "He's coming to rip you apart and him," he motioned to Yami with his head, "and me no doubt. It's a travesty I'm too young to die." He smirked again but it didn't hold the life that the other few had and Yami watched as Seto looked away from the man upon seeing that smile.

"I'm s…" Seto began, Ryuuji cut him off,

"Don't," The dark haired man insisted, "we've made our beds a million times over, it'll always be this way," he muttered softly, brushing his hair out of his face. "You know I'll always be standing right here, even when hell comes clawing for us."

"It's not like that, I keep making your bed for you," Seto all but snarled,

"I keep lying in it don't I? Look I don't come here to get all downhearted and nostalgic," Ryuuji explained, "let's talk about you," the dark haired man said with a smile turning on Yami. "What's your name kiddo?" his smile was so warm and kind and after glancing up at Seto as if to ask if it was ok to answer he responded to the man.

"Uh, Yami," He said smiling back at the other man,

"Pretty" he said, glancing up at Seto, yet still talking to Yami, "you have the most unusual eyes Yami, as red as blood." He locked gazes with Seto, "the most beautiful eyes," he stood then, too fast for Yami to comprehend and was moving towards the balcony where he had entered from before Yami had even realised that he was gone from his side. He got to the glass doors and pulled one open all but ripping it out of the frame. Seto grabbed hold of his arm stopping him from leaving.

"Ryu," he almost seemed to plead, the emerald-eyed man didn't meet his gaze, just pulled his arm from the vice like grip and stared out at the night.

"Forget it Seto, I know my place, I've known it for centuries," Ryuuji spoke with none of the life that he his voice had previously held, he sounded almost wounded.

"Ryu, please, don't,"

"Don't what?" He snapped then took a deep breath and cooled his tone down, "I've left Mokuba at mine I should get back to him, he'll be hungry. I'll bring him back when you're ready, he misses you," and there was something more in what was being said, something filled with such pain and heartache and longing, such defeat. Yami hurt just hearing it.

"I'm s…"

"Don't Seto, just don't," he muttered and glanced up at him, eyes not meeting his, "whatever is, is, I'm not trying to change it anymore, I have to go, take care Seto, Yami," he nodded in goodbye and jumped onto the railing, bowing at them both before jumping backwards off of the balcony, disappearing into the night.

As Yami screamed out in shock, Seto just stared at where his friend had been for what seemed like an eternity before turning on his heel and storming out of the room slamming the door as he went.

Yami merely stared after him…

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Ok well there it is I hope you enjoyed and will leave me a review, yes I did have to do it because I love Ryuuji so much (huggles him to death) take care everyone and please let me know what you think n.n sankyuu_

_-DD-_


End file.
